


God's Most Perfect Angel

by AMac0218



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMac0218/pseuds/AMac0218
Summary: Lucifer returns from the desert and shows Chloe his wings.....As usual I suck at summaries.





	God's Most Perfect Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this written in my documents BEFORE the season 3 premier. Also I didn't know how to end it so....there it is. Let me know if you like it?

Lucifer stood in the middle of the desert, his arms at his sides, upper body swaying a little as the wind moved his wings, a weight he wasn’t used to just yet. “Bloody Hell…” he murmured, trying to ignore the sting of his skin. How had he gotten here? He tried to recall the last thing he remembered.

_ “Detective...hello it’s me...Lucifer. I’m, I just wanted to apologize for being, well for being so elusive. But I also wanted to say that I am done hiding. So I’m coming over now to tell you the truth about me...because I think it’s time i finally opened your eyes as to why strange things sometimes happen around me….Why my brother’s so saintly and Maze is so….not. And I’m so, well, magnetic. No s-seriously, I want to tell you everything. No more going backwards.” _

He’d called Chloe, and right when he hung up he felt pain and then nothing…

He lifted his hand and pressed it to the back of his head, wincing and growling at the pain. “What the….” He looked up at the sky, “What is this!? Another cosmic joke?!” he shouted up at it. The blue that went on forever, not a single cloud for shade aside from what fringed the horizon. The sun ablaze high up. Relentless. 

And no answer back.

He swallowed thickly, shifting where he stood, the wings making him take a step backward before he wrenched his shoulder around quickly, glaring at the white wing that wrapped around his side and arm, his nose curling up a little at it. 

What did this mean? What was he now? Who was he?

Devil?

Angel?

Lucifer?

Samael?

Lucifer he shook his head, his hands tight at his sides. “Well if I have them I might as well use them…” He sneered up at the sky. He’d have Maze cut them off again when he saw her. 

He bent at the knees a little and his wings worked when he jumped, displacing the air around him as he lifted off the ground and headed in the direction he hoped was Home. 

A few hours later he landed, albeit ungracefully, in his loft above Lux. His feet hit the ground and the extra weight of his wings once again had him moving forward, though this time he landed on the floor face down. He sighed heavily, not bothering to move from that spot for a few moments. 

“Lucifer!” 

He groaned as he turned his head and saw Trixie sprinting toward him. “Are you alright? Why are you on the floor? Why do you have wings?” she asked, his head swimming at the amount of questions. Then what she said sunk in.

His eyes snapped open and he sat up fast, the wings moving and one of them swooping over the little girl’s head as she ducked and laughed, “Wow! They’re stuck to your back!”

“Beatrice where’s your-,”

“She’s at work.” Maze.

“Why do you have her?” he asked about Trixie. 

“Why do you have  _ those _ ?” the demon threw back at him.

“Well I think your answer is just a bit easier than mine….I was on my way to see the Detective and I had just hung up the phone when I got hit in the head, and I woke up in the desert with them and-,” he stopped when he felt a tug on his wings. He turned a little and lifted his arm up to see under it. He watched as Trixie ran her hand over one of the longer contour feathers. “Can I help you?” he asked.

“Lucifer, they’re so pretty.”

He felt a little swell of pride in his chest at her words, glancing over at Maze who was arching her eyebrow, trying to hide her telling smile. She knew that her words were more flattering than he was letting on.

“Yes well, I’d appreciate if you didn’t touch them. Please…”

She nodded and took a step back.

“So you were on your way to see mommy? When?”

Lucifer opened his mouth, but no words came out. He shook his head, “I don’t know,” he said quietly. 

“You’ve been gone a week so,” Maze shrugged.

“A week?”

“Yeah...we’ve been looking everywhere for you...All of the sudden I felt you and ended up here.”

Lucifer turned to Trixie, “Beatrice...you cannot tell your mother about my wings, alright? I was going to tell her the truth about everything and I’m still going to..” Even if he didn’t know everything. He’d tell her. Eventually. “So this is a big secret, got it?” he asked. “And if you keep it I’ll give you anything you w-,”

“A hundred dollars.”

His eyebrows lifted when she answered him almost before he finished his sentence.

“No wait, two hundred.”

“Oh you little minx,” he chuckled before he stood and managed to get control of his wings enough to have them disappear from view. He slowly made his way over to his room. He was healing. Slowly. He glanced down at Trixie who followed at his side. He wondered for a moment if she was making him heal slow. She was Chloe’s offspring, and Chloe herself made him vulnerable. He’d never actually thought about this before. When he got to his room he grabbed the money he had stashed in his bedside table and peeled off two crisp hundred dollar bills. “Here you are...Not a word to your mother or you’ll owe me back double.”

“I don’t have that much money.”

“Well you better make sure to keep that secret then, hm?”

“I kept Maze’s secret.” Her eyes widened, “Oops..” she looked up at Maze who rolled her eyes.

“It’s fine. He knows.”

“Oh, good,” she sighed out of relief. 

“Alright well...not that this isn’t fun but...why don’t you go take her...wherever...and I’ll get cleaned up,” Lucifer looked up at his Demon. “I’ll go see the Detective and everything will be right as rain. Well, I’ll make a pit stop to see Linda first...and then the Detective.” 

Maze’s glance shot daggers at him, but she nodded and Trixie pushed the bills into her tiny pocket before she bounced up on her toes and wrapped her arms around Lucifer’s middle, hugging him tight. 

“Gah…,” he turned away from her for a moment before he resigned and pat her head awkwardly. 

“Feel better Lucifer!” she said as she pulled away and headed to the elevator with Maze.

“Yes,” he waved back at them.

He was exhausted, but knew he had to clean himself up before he laid down anywhere in the loft.

He hopped into the shower and cleaned off as best as he could, grimacing at the mess that was falling off of him, and the idea that he’d have to get a plumber in to clean all the sand that was currently flowing down the pipes. 

He dressed himself in a clean suit and then headed out to Linda’s, showing up at her apartment. He knocked on her door and sighed a little, relaxing when she opened it, “Linda.”

“Lucifer! You’re alright!” she said as she brightened. “Well aside from the...burns on your face and neck that look like you were out in the sun too long but...I mean you’re here.”

“I am, yes…,” He looked at Linda, seeing that she was looking much better than the last time he’d seen her, “You appear to be on the mend...splendid.”

“Lucifer...what’s wrong? What happened?”

“I...I’ll talk to you later, Doctor, I don’t want to...burden you with this small existential crisis.”

“That...doesn’t sound anything like you…” she trailed off, her eyes narrowed.

“I know,” he gave her a small smile, an uneasy one to say the least. “I know but….I think if I came to you with this problem now, Maze might actually skin me alive, so I’ll come back...I just….well I wanted to see if you were alright.”

“Lucifer…” she trailed off. 

He sighed through his nose as she stepped to the side and he walked in.

“How did you find out where I live?”

“Oh, I’ve always know,” he said, the comment almost dismissive.

Linda blinked a few times, nodding before she closed the door. “So what’s the problem? Besides your obvious severe sunburn...”

He turned to her and sighed. He wanted to show her his wings, he did, but something in him told him to hold off. Chloe should see them first. Aside from Maze and Trixie. “I have my wings back…”

“You...have your wings..”

He nodded as he sat on her couch, his back ramrod straight, fingers laced between his knees. “And I don’t know what they mean…I don’t know if...if it’s my Father trying to control me or...trying to show me that I don’t have the ability to make my own decisions or…” he sighed, shaking his head, “I don’t know...What does this make me?”

“It makes you Lucifer,” she said simply. “Maybe the wings were a….a thank you? For what you did with your Mother? You saved Him a lot of grief, I’m sure...You stopped a potential war...and you did it without hurting her...He could just be praising you for being you.”

He looked at her for a moment, trying to digest  what she was saying. “He doesn’t give gifts…”

“I remember hearing once that miracles happen every day...so...maybe this is one of them…”

Lucifer thought about what Linda had said the entire ride to Chloe’s apartment. He parked his Corvette and got out, again knocking on another door. When it was opened the Detective’s eyes welled up with tears as she wrapped her arms around him all in what seemed like less than a second.

Unlike Trixie, he didn’t tense up or try to push her away. Instead he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, sighing a little as he tilted his head down a bit, his chin resting on top of her’s. He let the feeling of ease wash over him as he practically melted against her. He was going to try and soak up as much of this feeling as he could before he ruined it with what he was going to reveal to her.

“You’re alright.”

“I am,” he nodded. 

“We’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“I know...I apologize...it was never my intention to disappear..”

She took his hand and pulled him into the apartment and sat him down on the couch, taking her place next to him. “Where have you been? You left me that voicemail and you never showed up...I knew something was different than last time…”

“Yes well, you’re not wrong..” he muttered. “Detective,” he shifted, sitting back a little and putting just a bit of space between them. He pulled in a breath and looked down at his hands. It was now or never. He knew if he waited he’d find some excuse not to show her. “I have something I need to tell you…” He felt his heart slamming against his chest. He needed to tell her. “No more going backward..” he nodded. 

And then he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

“Lucifer,” Chloe said a little sharper than she intended when more than five minutes went by of him just looking around the room.

“Alright..” He pulled in a breath and let it out slowly as he closed his eyes, willing his wings into existence. 

He heard her breath catch and then everything around them stilled. He waited again. Then he slowly opened his eyes to see her face completely blank, her mouth hanging open, her eyes wide.

“Detective..?” he asked, hesitance filling every syllable. “C-Chloe?”

There was nothing but silence. 

The feeling of immense fear that swallowed him up almost had him drowning. 

What if he’d broken her? 

What if he’d caused irreparable harm?

How could he have been so foolish? He swallowed thickly. “Chloe…” he tried again, reaching out, but he stopped, and held himself back, instead, he put his hands in his lap again.

“Lucifer….you’re…..you’re…. _ Lucifer _ .”

“In my defense, I’ve been telling you that from the day we met..”

“Yeah but...but you’re  _ Lucifer _ .”

“I  _ have _ never lied to you.”

“Lucifer.”

“Yes….You know, you’re taking this...surprisingly well…despite all the...repeating yourself and freezing up. You’re not going mad and that’s what counts,” he tried to give her a smile to see if he could lighten up the situation.

“I-uhm…” she blinked when he put the wings away, hoping that she could get her head together a little better without them. “Wh….how?”

“The wings? I don’t know..” he told her. “The Devil bit? Well...you know the story...cast down from Heaven, ruler of Hell for eternity, yadda, yadda….I got bored and here I am...and I’ve told you all of this before as well.”

She blinked a few times, trying to absorb all the new information. She wasn’t a religious woman, she never had been. And she’d lost all faith in the Divine the day her father had been shot. But the Devil sat in front of her. 

_ The Devil. _

And yet he was nothing like she knew he was described to be in almost every religion. He wasn’t murderous, he didn’t harm little children. He didn’t rain fire and brimstone down onto anyone who angered him.

He wanted justice. Sure, he punished, but he didn’t punish the unworthy. He didn’t intentionally hurt people. He wasn’t some evil being who relished in torture.

He protected her. Never lied. He constantly had her back while on the job. He’d been kind to Trixie. To her. 

The Devil was the best partner she’d ever had.

Chloe stood up and walked over to her kitchen cabinets and uncorked a bottle of Maze’s scotch and poured a healthy amount into one of her glasses.

Lucifer just stayed seated. He wanted so badly to ask her to pour himself some as well. Instead he stayed quiet, watching her, hoping her sanity didn’t go to Hell in a handbasket. He sat there for a few long quiet minutes of her nursing her drink and him sitting on the couch fiddling with his cuff links or the onyx ring on his finger, turning it over and over. He’d chance a glance up at her face every once in awhile, but otherwise he looked elsewhere, not wanting to scare her.

“Is there anything else?” Chloe finally asked.

He furrowed his brows and tilted his head to the side, “Uhm…”

“That you want to show me?” She looked up at him. “Lucifer the day I...the day you told me to shoot you I saw...something in a reflection...Your face it...it wasn’t..”

“Human,” Lucifer supplied the word before he gave her a sad half smile. “No, it wasn’t. Are you sure?”

She nodded.

“Very well..” He closed his eyes and did what he normally did to bring up his burned face and waited.

“Lucifer...I’m trying to be serious here..”

“As am I...This is incredibly serious, Detective.”

“Well then show me.”

He frowned, “ _I am_.”

“You just look like you, Lucifer. With….evidence of a serious sunburn.”

He lifted his hand, his brows furrowed as his tanned skin. “What?” he murmured as he stood and walked quickly into her bathroom to see his face in the mirror. “What in the bloody Hell is this?” he asked as he touched his stubbled cheek. He focused, his eyes flashing red, but his skin stayed the same. “How is this possible…” he murmured. 

How was any of it possible?

He left the bathroom and went over to her and poured his own drink. He threw the entire thing backward in one gulp before he put his hands on the counter, head hanging down. He was shaking. Trembling.

He didn’t understand any of this. What did it all mean? What was he supposed to do? He gripped the stone countertop, trying his hardest to keep his breathing even, to keep his grip just shy of ripping the stone. 

He clenched his teeth, breathing in and out, letting and repeating a few times. He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning his head to look at Chloe. “Detective….I understand if you need some time to yourself…”

“Okay…” was her quiet whisper back but stayed where she was. When she looked into his eyes she could see the fear written in them. “Hey...Lucifer I...I know this was difficult for you, and I’m not going to lie to you and tell you that I’m perfectly fine and unaffected by all of this because that...that wouldn’t be true,” she shook her head. “But look..” she reached up and cupped the side of his face to focus his attention right on her, “I’m not gonna go anywhere.” 

It was almost as if the words that left her mouth completely drained him of what little energy he had left. He slumped forward, his head dipping as a breath shuddered out of him, his forehead resting on her shoulder, unable to stop himself. He felt like he needed her closeness. The goodness that she radiated.

Her hand slid from his cheek and moved to the back of his neck, fingers threading into his dark hair as he turned his head just a bit and settled his forehead against the side of her jaw, closing his eyes as he swallowed thickly. 

“C’mon,” she said quietly as she took hold of his hand now and led him into the living room and to the couch, sitting down. “C’mon,” she told him again as she pat the spot next to him. “You’re tired...you’ve been missing for a week doing G-,” he scowled at the word she was reaching for, “...doing who knows what….So just sit down.” 

He did as she said, his back straight as he looked over at her, the weariness of everything written all over his face. Chloe slumped a little into the couch cushions, her feet going to the table in front of her and crossing at the ankles. “Relax..” she murmured. 

Lucifer eventually slumped, sighing heavily and leaning toward Chloe, but he didn’t touch her, which left him in a weird position. She rolled her eyes and reached out, wrapping her arms around him and pull him against her side, setting his head against her shoulder. He hesitated again but wrapped his arm around her waist and closed his eyes. 

Chloe gently ran his hand over the round of Lucifer’s shoulder, trying to soothe him into relaxing. She avoided the spot where his scars had once been when the thought occurred to her, “Hey Lucifer...what...what are you gonna do about your wings?”

“Hm...well I was going to have Maze remove them once she’s done hanging out with your offspring.”

Dread gripped her at his words. She didn’t want him to go through that much pain again. “Lucifer….” she trailed off. 

He scowled again, a deep frown etched in his features for a moment. “They’re my father manipulating me...he’s using them to manipulate me like he used you..”

“Used me?”

“Bloody Hell,” he growled, reaching up and rubbing his face with his hand, sighing through his nose. “My Father...he sent Amenadiel to your mother and father because they were...having trouble having a child and he blessed them, then Bob’s your uncle…then there you were,” he gestured to her. “And you...you were essentially put in my path because my Father knew that I would...that this would happen…He used you to get to me. To control me.”

“Lucifer….that doesn’t make any sense...Your Father gave us freewill, right?” 

He nodded. 

“Okay...so even if he put me here in your path he didn’t force anything after that. You became my partner and I chose to stick around. I chose you, Lucifer.”

The Devil’s heart seized in his chest at her words. 

She chose him.

_ Him. _

No one had _ever_ chosen _him_. 

Her hand moved over his back again, following the shape of his shoulder and down his arm and back up. He wrapped his arm around her a little tighter, sighing as he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the tightness in his throat and the burning behind his eyes. “Perhaps I’ll keep them…” he murmured. “For a while.” For you, he didn’t add in.

Chloe smiled, her other hand going to his hair, stroking her fingers through it. She wanted to thank him but she felt like that would be the wrong thing to say. “Can I…” she cleared her throat. “Can I see them?”

He was quiet before the right wing appeared and opened, spreading out against her leg and surpassing that and her table by a lot, the tips of his contours folding up at the end against her television. He folded it back just a bit and draped it over her. The Detective was surprised at how warm it was and the light glow that seemed to emanate from it. 

She tentatively settled her hand on the wing, her fingers burying into the soft fluffy plumage under the strongest upper ridge of bone. She pulled her fingers out and started to stroke the longer feathers, the ones that were used for flight. If she’d thought he was relaxed before, he was practically melting against her now.

He hummed and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck as she continued to stroke, following the long stems and smoothing the feathers out. They sat in silence, his breathing evening out, a twitch every once in a while moving through his muscles, the wing moving every once in a while as well.

“Lucifer?” 

There was no answer. 

She leaned forward a bit and looked down at Lucifer who’s eyes were closed, his face peaceful, the lines on his face smoothed out from sleep. She tried to remember what she’d read about Lucifer before his fall. “‘God’s most perfect Angel in wisdom and beauty’….” 

 


End file.
